powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Shellshock
Shellshock '''is a tortoise monster with a traffic light on top of his body created by Squatt and Baboo. He serves as the main antagonist of the episode "The Trouble With Shellshock". Biography Shellshock was a tortoise monster, created by Squatt and Baboo. Shellshock possessed traffic light atop his body, which could create speed and free spells. For hand weapons, he posssessed a hook brass knuckles and baseball bat with a ball, as well a large cannon in his shell. Squatt and Baboo created him from a figure in Finster's Laboratory with his Monstermatick. Then they arrived to Earth. They attacked Rangers, when they were playing baseball and Shellshock fired and destroyed their baseball ball. Then they encountered the Power Rangers and heroes morphed. However, Shellshock hit Trini with his green ray, making her running uncontrollably. Then Shellshock hit Zack, Kimberly and Billy with the red ray, freezing them. The villains then left after Jason shot them with his Blade Blaster. They were proud of their deed and Rita even praised them. Then Shellshock returned to Earth, was enlarged by Rita, and attacked Angel Grove. Jason tried to battle him with his Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, but was overpowered. So Jason asked Tommy for help. Tommy summoned his Dragonzord and, together with Jason, they fought Shellshock and nearly defeated him, but he used his red traffic light to freeze their Zords. But eventually Trini arrived. She, with the help of Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord, found the magical flowers that could free them of Shellshock's magic The Yellow Ranger used magical flowers and freed herself and her friends. Then heroes used Tyrannosaurus Under Breath on Shellshock (which didn't quite finish him) and double barrage of Dragonzord missiles to finally finish off the monster once and for all. Some time later when the Rangers were sent to the "Island of Illusion", they were assaulted by the illusions of monsters they had already defeated, including Shellshock. But they disappeared and didn't harm anyone. Personality Shellshock's personality is very similar to that of a general or warrior, always up right and ready for battle. Shellshock was shown to be headstrong, arrogant and confident individual. He considered himself Invincible and thought he could easily take down Rangers. But it was his weakness as he finally lost to the superheroes. Shellshock is proud of his species. He calls it "Tortoise Power". Powers And Abilities * '''Traffic Lights: '''Shellshock can use the traffic lights on his back to do the following: ** '''Green: From the top green light, it can fire the "Go-Beam", which is a green colored energy laser that, when hit on contact with the target, will causes foes to move non stop, it can sometimes do physical damage similar to that of an energy laser. ** Yellow: Unknown ** Red: From the bottom red light, it can fire a red laser blast that when it hits on contact with the enemy, with stop and freeze foes in place. ** Superhuman Strength: Shellshock is powerful enough to overpower Tyrannosaurus Dinozord. Arsenal * 'Baseball Bat and Baseball: '''For weaponry, Shellshock can pull a baseball bat out of its shell and smack baseballs at foes * '''Head Cannon: '''Shellshock Can pull its head in to utilize the cannon in its shell that can fire energy blasts. * '''Left Hook Hand: '''Shellshock can pull a hook arm out of his left hand for combat. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Shellshock is voiced by Richard Epcar, who would later go on to voice many characters in his career including the Joker in ''Injustice: Gods Among Us and Injustice 2. Interestingly, Harley Quinn (The Joker's by then "former" henchwoman) also wields a baseball bat. Notes * As Shellshock's introductory episode is the first in chronological order after the five-part special episode "Green With Evil" miniseries, Shellshock has the distinction of being the first monster to be confronted by the reformed Green Ranger. * Shellshock is the final monster until The Rockstar to speak as Spidertron through Mutitus did nothing but snarls and growls. ** Frankenstein's Monster does not count as he said two very short lines and is generally classed as a non-speaking monster. * Shellshock is the first monster Rita grew with her iconic line "make my monster grow" as every other episode has either had a different phrasing or her saying "make my Goldar" grow. * This is the only instance where Dragonzord finished off a monster, albeit with the help of the Tyrannosaurus ground breath attack. Dragonzord used a double barrage of missiles from both hands, something that would never be seen again. * Shellshock's traffic light had the power to freeze someone (red "stop" beam) or force them to be constantly moving (green "go" beam), but the yellow light is never used, so it's unknown if or what it had any special powers. * Shellshock had "00" on the back of his shell. * Shellshock is one of the few monsters in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, that wasn't destroyed by Dino Megazord. The other is Giant. * Shellshock made a reference to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles when he says "What till those Teenage Mutants see what a full grown turtle can do." after being enlarge. ** Coincidentally, there was a crossover between ''Power Rangers in Space'' and Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation, titled "Shell Shocked". ** Shellshock's name also comes from the catchphrase said by the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. * Shellshock appears in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers for the Game Gear as the boss of the fifth level. See Also References Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Monsters